Love is never over
by doc boy
Summary: Based on the episode 'game over'. What would have happened if the two cousins would have lost their last life while stuck in the sumo slammer game? Would they ever see each other again? would they ever ssee the real world aagain? Read to find out... please review... Thank you..


Love is never over

Disclaim: I do not own Ben 10 (but I wish I did. If I did own it, Bwen would a wonderful reality to watch in this show. Unfortunately that's not the case)

They were stuck inside the sumo slammer game and need to find a way out. But the only way to do it is to find the upgrade icon. While battling the sumo slammer robots a boulder fell on Bed crushing him

"Ben!" yelled Gwen and saw her cousin reappear to her left.

"Are you okay?" she asked and he said with a groan

"Yeah I just don't want to do that again" he rubbed his head in pain as she embraced him into a hug

"I thought you died…" she sobbed onto his shoulder onto his shoulder

"I'm so glad you're okay" she said happily

"I'm okay don't worry" he said happily as he returned the hug and patted her on the back and kissed her hair to make her feel better and blush slightly as she tightened the embrace around him

"I love you Ben… more than just a cousin… I'm sorry I'm always mean to you…"

"I love you too Gwen… I love you too I'm also sorry I'm always mean to you" he said as they separated from the hug and kissed each other passionately on the lips

"I won't be for long though if I have to go through that again"

"You can't go through that again; you're down to your last life. If you lose it then you're gone"

"Not gonna happen Gwen. We gotta battle these things so we can get the upgrade icon" said Ben as Gwen nodded and they continued to battle. Gwen used her karate to kick the robots while Ben used his sword to try and cut them in half. While trying to slash one of them, the robot was too quick for him and punched him in the face before Ben had a chance to hit it and he was sent flying into the air and off the flying rock and into the bottomless pit below

"GWEEEEEEEEEN!" he yelled as he fell down and eventually disappeared. This means that he died..

"Ben!" she yelled and looked angrily at the robot who just killed her cousin

"You just killed my cousin you jerk! I'm gonna kill you for that!" yelled Gwen as she started to cry over her dead cousin kicking the sumo robot who grabbed her by the leg and held her upside down.

"If it's any consolation for you, you're about to join him" sneered the robot and threw her off the platform as well

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled as Gwen as she braced herself for the worst. She never thought she would die as a video game program… before she knew it everything turned black

The next thing she knew, she was ejected through her computer screen and onto the floor of the RV. It felt weird to go through it. Like going through a soap bubble. She moaned in pain as she got up to see someone lying beside her trying to get up too

"Ben!" she said happily and embraced him into a hug

"I'm so glad you're okay" she said onto his shoulder

"I'm glad too. I'm also glad to see that you are okay" said Ben as they both smiled due to his remark.

"What happened? How are we still alive?" she asked

"I don't know, apparently we were ejected from the computer when we lost our last life instead of literally dying" said Ben

"I was so worried about you… I thought you were gone" she said as she started to cry

"Why are you crying Gwen? I'm okay now. We both are"

"I was just worried that I lost you. I don't always realize how much you mean to me. I sometimes want to be nice to you but it doesn't end up happening because I'm busy snapping at you when you annoy me. When you died in there I was afraid I will never be able to do that…" she sobbed onto his shoulder

"If it makes you feel any better, I have the same thoughts all the time" said Ben

"You do?" asked his cousin

"Yeah" said Ben

"But it's not important now because we both love each other and we know it" he said

"I know Ben… I know…" she said happily as she placed her lips on his

She melted under the feeling of it and the feeling that her love can finally be expressed. She loved him with all her heart and so did he. It felt indescribably wonderful, pleasant and divine to share her first kiss with him that was actually from love. What happened back in the game was from happiness of telling each other how to feel about one another and the excitement from it. Now It was a perfect, wonderful, ultimate and pure happiness and love they shared during the kiss and it felt just as pleasant and divine to kiss each other on the lips. And they couldn't be happier about it… Her legs felt wobbly as if they were made of marmalade and she had to struggle not to fall even though she was sitting down on her legs. Her stomach was churning and doing a summersault. She put her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist as they kissed passionately and lovingly and as their tongues explored each other's mouths. They felt like the happiest and most whole people in the world and their love felt the same and they were happy they could finally express their love so happily and wonderfully. And they couldn't be happier about it… the lip lock they shared was divinely prefect, blissful, happy and wonderful. A wonderful, beautiful and innocent moment of them expressing their love for each other and the beginning of a beautiful, wonderful, divine and perfect relationship which would eventually develop into marriage when they have a beautiful daughter named lily and beyond that…

And they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

Well what do you think pretty cue and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
